


Shoot Me

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 左轮枪转动的响声令他猛地抬起头。Dom把小型手枪搭在膝盖上。当他注意到Brian的蓝色眼睛看着它时，他倒光了弹膛里所有的子弹。这是一把老式的七发左轮手枪。他捡起一颗掉落的子弹，将它塞进左轮手枪的一个弹槽里。接着，他转动弹筒，就连Brian敏锐的双眼也没法看清唯一子弹的路径。当圆筒停止旋转时，Dom把手枪放在他和Brian中间的床罩上，把手柄朝向Brian，枪管直指自己。七发子弹中的一发在其中，但他们都不知道是第几枪会将它射出。“开枪打我。”Brian猛烈地甩开手枪，他差点掉下床。他把双臂撑在身后稳住身体，瞪着Dom，希望自己是听岔了，但他明知没有。Dom冷酷地回视他。他纹丝不动。他冷静地看着Brian，揣摩着他的一举一动，包括游走在枪和Dom脸庞之间，闪烁的目光。





	Shoot Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shoot Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948792) by [Masked_Mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Mayhem/pseuds/Masked_Mayhem). 

> 如果有印第安人在这儿的话，这个故事的产生是因为我看了太多遍电影《Dhoom 2》，而且彻底爱上了Aishwarya Rai和Hrithik Roshan之间的那个场景，为了证明她对他的忠诚，她被迫向他开枪。我只是觉得这绝对是非常奇妙而且完美的情感，这个场面总让我想起这两个人和他们的相处方式，所以我只是觉得我应该写点东西，看看会怎么样。希望你们都喜欢！  
免责声明：我不拥有《速度与激情》的系列和角色，以后也不会有。我同样不拥有《Dhoom》电影和他们的角色。

Brian走出浴室，长叹一口气，转动着肩膀，同时发出喀拉声。他像往常那样踏出浴室就穿好衣服。他用一只手搓了搓脸颊，接着移到后颈，摩擦着紧绷的肌肉，他可以感觉到那些肌肉盘绕在那里。他已经几个月没睡过好觉了。他最后一次拥有平静夜晚的休息，是在回到Dom住处的客房里，听着他们在房子里走来走去，单调的谈话声，这促使他深睡。

他真希望能回到那一刻。这么多年以来，他第一次有了家的感觉。自从在洛杉矶的一切都变得面目全非，他就觉得失去了一部分的自己。那一部分随着开霓虹橙色的Supra的男人和一串钥匙离开了。一个对他而言意义重大的男人，对方却可能永远不会知晓，也永远不想知晓。

他又叹了一口气，拿手擦了擦脸。他需要睡眠。还有一杯酒。大量的酒。他走到厨房，准备从迷你冰箱里拎出一瓶科罗娜，然后仰倒在他的破床上。

打开冰箱，他发现里面是空的。

_嘿_。__

奇怪了。他可以发誓他至少还剩一瓶酒。他仍有点困惑，但他太累了，没时间去思考这个问题，他放弃了喝酒的打算，直接回了他的卧室。他希望醒来的时候能感觉好些。然而，他不不敢打赌，因为几个月来他每天起床，感觉都和前一天一样糟糕。有时甚至更差劲。永远不比之前好。他只是想让自己回归正轨。他想要忘却。他想要重新找回完整的感觉。他希望醒来时不再心慌。卸下他肩上沉重的负罪感。无论他交了多少朋友，交了多少新朋友来代替老朋友，他都不要再感受到那种折磨般的孤独。

他只想瘫倒再床上，沉浸在睡眠带来的平和之中。这样想着，他推开卧室的门，走向他的床。

坐在床沿的那个人让他停下脚步，消失的科罗娜就躺在他脚边的地板上。

平静的棕色双眸对上他的眼睛，睡意从他的脑海中溜走，他心中的烈焰在体内燃烧。他几乎难以呼吸。那人扬起嘴角，露出一个无情的假笑。

“你哑巴了，O’Conner？”_他_低沉沙哑的嗓音令Brian紧张起来。

Brian张开嘴，闭上它，然后又张开了。

“Dom……”

“坐下，”他的指令很平淡，不留任何争论的余地。

然而，Brian犹豫了，又张开嘴，赤着脚挪动了一下。

“_坐下_。”

Brian咬了咬牙，缓缓走向床边。他坐在床沿的另一边，伸出脚，背对着Dom，尽可能远离对方，但仍然坐着。如果有必要，他随时准备逃跑。

“转过来面向我，”Dom低沉地说，“把脚从地板上拿开。看着我。”

Brian咽了口唾沫，喉结滑动着，遵从了Dom的吩咐。要说他不害怕，是弥天大谎。是的，他们曾经是朋友，但那是在他背叛并拆散他的家庭，迫使他们逃亡世界各地之前。

Brian在他面前交叉两腿，脸朝向Dom。他不敢直视光头男人的眼睛：他过于害怕会在那里发现什么。他的眼睛一直盯着床罩，仿佛它是世界上最有趣的东西似的。

左轮枪转动的响声令他猛地抬起头。Dom把小型手枪搭在膝盖上。当他注意到Brian的蓝色眼睛看着它时，他倒光了弹膛里所有的子弹。这是一把老式的七发左轮手枪。他捡起一颗掉落的子弹，将它塞进左轮手枪的一个弹槽里。接着，他转动弹筒，就连Brian敏锐的双眼也没法看清唯一子弹的路径。当圆筒停止旋转时，Dom把手枪放在他和Brian中间的床罩上，把手柄朝向Brian，枪管直指自己。七发子弹中的一发在其中，但他们都不知道是第几枪会将它射出。

“开枪打我。”

Brian猛烈地甩开手枪，他差点掉下床。他把双臂撑在身后稳住身体，瞪着Dom，希望自己是听岔了，但他明知没有。Dom冷酷地回视他。他纹丝不动。他冷静地看着Brian，揣摩着他的一举一动，包括游走在枪和Dom脸庞之间，闪烁的目光。

Brian恨它。

当然，这个男人从一开始就没有表露出情绪，但现在那双棕色眼睛里的镇静让他揣揣不安。它从未见过Dom如此专注于任何事。他的脸上总带着某种情绪。当他和团队交谈时，高兴而欢喜。沉浸在汽车发动机时，沉静而热情。看着Brian时，精明而强烈。当他们跪在Vince鲜血淋漓、遍体鳞伤的身体旁，他打电话请求支援时，困惑而受伤。他从车库里走出来，手里端着猎枪，激愤而暴怒。他俯身看着Jesse的尸体，痛苦而悲恸。最终，当Brian把钥匙递给他时，疑惑而震惊。

Brian曾在这个男人的脸上看到数不胜数的情绪。然而现在，看着他面无表情仿若是个错误。不祥之兆。可怕至极。

Brian试图保持冷静的形象，这种形象也曾多次救他于水火之中。

“你有一个家庭，一个爱你的妹妹，一个家。你真以为我会相信你要我为了你抛弃一切？你会就这样离开你的家人吗？”

Dom毫无征兆地咆哮起来。

“我_有过_一个家。现在我只有一个妹妹，她甚至不想跟我说话，因为我把一切都搞砸了。我的家庭，”他吐出的字眼像是一个诅咒，“全毁了。这都是你的错。”

Brian强迫自己别去感受，别去表现，隐藏自己的想法，抹掉脸上的思绪和情感，空空如也。

看到他这样，Dom的嘴唇抽动了一下，露出不悦的讥笑。

“还藏着呢，嗯哼？”

Brian一言不发，不露声色。尽管他想要尖叫着乞求Dom原谅他，乞求他停止想拿左轮手枪做的所有事情，但他什么也没说。他什么也没说，是因为说出来就是在证明他有多在乎Dom。这让Brian变得易碎，_脆弱_。这样一来Dom就占上风了。

Brian愿意为Dom赴汤蹈火，但Dom不知道这一点。Dom也_不会_知道这一点。Brian曾经脆弱到每个人都利用他，伤害他。Brian想相信Dom不会这么做，但他也想相信其他人同样如此，这让他变成什么样了？

Dom又看了他一会儿，然后示意Brian坐下。

Brian小心翼翼地回到原位，双腿交叉，明显比之前离Dom更远了。空洞的蓝色眼睛和镇定的棕色眼睛相遇。有那么一会儿，他们凝视彼此，不置一言，左轮手枪完好无损的摆在他们之间。然后，Dom的大手拿起它——Brian显而易见地绷紧了——另一只手紧握住Brian右边的手腕。他把它拉向自己，逼迫Brian跟着它移动。并不是说他需要任何压迫——Brian不会毫无挣扎地离开。

“打我。”

Brian摇摇头，试图把手往回扯，试图放开枪，但Dom雷打不动。他加大抓着Brian手腕的力道，然后收紧。Brian停止了挣扎，感到突然的恐惧。

“Dom，这一点儿都不好玩。”

没有响应。

“对不起，你_知道_我是——这是你想听的吗？”

没有响应。

只有那双深褐色的眼睛无情地回望着他。

Brian的面具破裂了。

“_停下_，Dom，”他平静地说，又试着拉回手，但Dom不让他得逞。

“_求你了_，Dom，”他低声道。

另一个男人眯起眼。他的一只手抽离Brian的手腕，用温热的手指掐住金发美人的喉咙。他那沉重的力道尚未叫人窒息，但依然很紧，足以造成擦伤。整个过程他的目光从未离开Brian，Brian也没有离开他的。前警察太过害怕以至于不敢移开视线。

“开枪。”

现在它听起来更坚定了，也更具有优势。Brian几乎能看到他的耐心在消退。就像沙子从沙漏中流出一样：缓慢地，但久而久之，上方的沙子便自行清空。即使喉咙被扼住，手腕被抓住，Brian还是坚决地再次摇摇头。

Dom厉声道。

“我说**_开枪，该死的_**！！”

突如其来的大吼，以及手在脖子上紧实的力度，充分切断空气的供给。多年以来无数的敌人，无数的恐惧。

出于震撼和惊惧，Brian本能地作出反应，紧握手枪，手指扣下扳机。

_咔哒_。

空的。

Dom当即松开Brian的脖子和手，同时收回手。Brian喘着粗气，圆睁着眼睛，目不转睛地盯着Dom脑后的墙壁。枪从他颤抖的指尖滑落在床单上。尽管已经没有对他喉咙的桎梏，Brian仍觉得呼吸困难。一阵尖锐的声音在他耳边回响。他抽回颤栗的手，攥住另一边的。

他差点射中Dom。

他差点杀了Dom。

_如果子弹就是从这个弹槽里射出来呢？_

_ _

_如果子弹从枪里射出，径直穿过Dom的脑袋会怎么样？_

_ _

最后，他把目光聚集在Dom身上，Dom依然用同样平静的眼神回看他，依然不起波澜。

“你闯进我的家庭，把它搞得支离破碎，”他漫不经心地说，好像在谈论天气这种简单的话题。Brian垂下头，另一个人继续说话。

“我们让你进入我们的家庭——我们的生活——把你当作我们的家人一样对待。”

Dom拾起那把被丢下的左轮手枪，信息十足地拿着它，瞄准Brian的脑袋。Brian抬起头，透过长长的睫毛，看向Dom的脸庞，徒劳地在他身上找寻什么。他找不到。另一个男人似乎把心绪藏得愈发隐秘。

“我们和你一起工作，欢迎你，_爱_你，”他故意用手指钩住扳机，轻轻拨弄。Brian闭上眼睛，等待子弹穿过他的大脑。

_咔哒_。

空的。

Dom放下枪。

“但没关系，不是吗？这对你来说不过是一份工作。一切皆是谎言。”

话语至此，Brian终于又抬起头来。

“胡说。”

Dom的表情一下变了，Brian感到一阵短暂的满足。面具总算破裂了。即使面积很小，毕竟是个开始。

“对不起？”

“_胡说_。”

Dom挑起眉毛。

“对，我进入你的家庭，我搞砸了一切，我懂。但_没有_一个，是谎言。”

Dom张开嘴，显得怒气冲冲。

“我爱Mia，也许不是我说过做过的那种爱，而是把她当成妹妹一样的爱。”

Dom停顿了，估量着他，审视着他。

Brian努力克制住眼里的湿气。要是让Dom看到他哭，他会被_厌恶_。

“尽管Vince是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，但我还是跳上那辆卡车——我还是把他从车上拽下来。他得到了我的尊重。

Dom紧握拳头，Brian停下来了，提心吊胆地低头看着它。他以为这拳头随时都会飞向他下巴。令他吃惊的是，它放松了，又一次变回摊开的手掌。Brian偶然瞥了一眼Dom的脸，发现他正直直盯着自己。

Brian立刻转开他的蓝眼睛，清了清嗓子。巨大而突兀的声音穿破了笼罩在他们周身的沉闷的寂静。他狠狠咽了一口唾沫，吞下卡在喉头的肿块。

_该死，该死，该死_……

他吐出一口虚弱的气息，在寂静中听起来像刀一样锋利，以及他仍然没有看Dom，继续道。

“当我需要Leon时，他是我的后盾。”

又一次痛苦的吞咽。

“Letty接受了我，即使你半数的家人都不接受。”

Brian感觉到冰凉的金属压在他的右掌上，他明白枪又轮到他手里了。他再次闭上双眼——勉强阻止眼泪流出——他用手指把它捂住，将枪举到他印象中Dom的脸所在的位置，他的手指搭在扳机上，但没有扣动。

“Jesse……他就像我的一个弟弟。”

他的声音在说到最后一个字时忽然中断，他匆忙扣动扳机来掩饰，他这么做的时候，害怕得全身肌肉都紧绷起来。

_咔哒_。

空的。

声音一响他就扔掉了枪，仿佛被它烧伤了似的，他把手向后扯，然而一只温暖的，布满老茧的手抓住了他的腕部。他能察觉到全身的抖动，也知道Dom能感受到——见鬼，他说不定能从颤抖的程度上看出来。

他试图把手从轻柔的抓力中抽出来，但它又收紧了。

“放手吧。”

“不。”

“_放手_。”

“_不_。”

Brian睁开眼睛，用尽可能的仇恨眼神，怒视着Dom，但他心里明白，这或许看起来并不如他希望的那样令人生畏，因为他并不真的恨Dom，也_不可能_真的恨Dom。

Dom甚至没眨眼。

_恐吓到此为止。_

他又拼命猛拉了一下自己的胳膊，然而当Dom再次抓紧他的手时，他发出了一声疼痛的喊叫，给已经形成的淤青再添压力。

Dom立即松开他的手，一丝关切的表情从他脸上掠过。他转而攥住Brian的手肘，然后用令人惊讶的舒缓的手指，检查他的手腕。

不出Brian所料，他手腕上的瘀伤已经成型：变为刺目的深红色，再慢慢变为紫色。Dom皱起眉头，指尖划过颜色最深的部位，看起来有些懊恼。手肘上的力道变得更加松弛，Brian抓住时机迅速将手臂抽离Dom的控制，放回自己膝盖上的安全地带。

Dom再次快速地伸手去够，轻轻倚靠在床铺上，Brian没料到是这样，当那只手向他探来时，他退缩了一下，以为那只手会伤害他；多年来的殴打和剧痛让这种惧怕在他脑海里根深蒂固。

Dom僵持在原地，有什么东西从他脸上一闪而过，Brian的眼睛没有捕捉到，接着他突然往后靠，而Brian毫发无损。

Dom没看他的眼睛，拿起枪，指向金发美人的脑袋，按动扳机。金发美人畏缩着等待自己的命运。

__咔哒__。

空的。

Dom再次扔下枪，Brian长长松了口气，转身又低头看着床单，避开Dom的视线。

“看着我。”

犹豫不决地，他还是服从了。Dom冷然的面部表情褪去了。他的神色更加柔和，更加坦率，Brian发现这样直视他的双眼就容易多了。这位前警察并不是对当前的状况感到舒适，但至少他感到更自在了。

“即使你关心我们，你还是欺骗了我们。我勉强躲过牢狱之灾。只留下Mia一人。Vince在医院的病床上接受审讯，而Jesse死了。”

Dom停下来拿枪，把它推进Brian毫无抵抗的，无力的手中。

“这都是你的错。”

Brian的手指紧紧握住手枪，但他没有举起来。他转过玻璃般的湛蓝眼睛，注视着Dom。他感到失落沮丧。但愿他看上去不是这样的。

他觉得自己的五脏六腑如同扭动的蠕虫一样在体内纠结。他觉得内疚情绪在啃食自己，吞噬自己。他觉得他的恐惧在掌控他，强迫他。

“_你为什么这么做_？”喃喃低语的问题是如此小声，Dom几乎没听见。然而，这个光头男人没法不注意到，泪水开始顺着金发美人的脸颊淌下，沿着棱角分明的弧度淌下。

Dom没有回话，只是指了指Brian手中的枪。Brian紧闭双眼，泪流满面，他举起枪，扣动扳机，屏住呼吸。

_咔哒_。

空的。

Brian松了一口气，把枪扔下，用他那受伤而不信任的眼睛看着Dom。对方回看着他。还剩下两发子弹。其中一人必定被击中。Brian接着是Dom。一颗子弹，两次开枪。

Dom再次拿起枪，与Brian的头齐平，但他的手指没有施力扣在扳机上。

“那我呢？”他的声音嘶哑。

“你什么意思？”Brian平静地问道，尽管他明知Dom在问什么。

“我对你而言算什么？”Dom停顿了，等待回答，然而Brian依旧缄默不语。他无法回答这个问题。除非他想被打得脑袋开花。

Dom无言地举起枪，双眼估测着按动扳机。Brian闭上眼，不过他不再像之前那样害怕了。此时此刻，他会坦然接受Dom带给他的死亡。

_咔哒_。

空的。

Dom将枪放下，Brian睁开眼，对方正看着他。他脸上所有愤怒的痕迹都消失不见。他重新拾起枪，又伸手去够Brian瘀伤的手腕。Brian没力气去退缩。他溢出一声细微的呜咽，Dom轻柔地抓住他，把他拉近。现在他们之间不过一英尺的距离。Dom没有松开手腕，而是用另一只手把枪塞进Brian被握住的手中，卷起Brian毫无反应的手指把枪攥住。接着他拉起Brian的胳膊，直到枪管抵在他前额中心。他轻轻用长满老茧的双手圈住那只握枪的手。Brian的手。

Brian看着他，不再试图去抑制流泪的冲动，也不再将表情藏在面具背后。

“最后一发……死亡属于我，”Dom平和地说，盯着Brian充血的眼睛。

金发美人哽咽地啜泣起来。

“Dom……”

但Dom的眼神却异常坚定。

“开枪，”他低声道，语气不容争辩。

Brian颤抖地摇摇头。

“Dom，别这样。”

Dom温柔的双眼注视着他，但他的手握得更紧了。

“你真的想知道你对我意味着什么吗？”Brian不知怎的又提起这件事，不过当他看到Dom皱起眉头，松开手时，他很高兴自己重新打开话匣。

他深吸一口气，倾倒而出。

“你是我的一切，”他低语道，声音破碎。

“我为了你放弃工作，放弃生命。我杀了一个人，我给了你我的车，独自逃亡……都是为了你。如果我有机会倒带，重新来过，我仍会毫不犹豫地做一遍同样的事情。”

Dom的双眸难以读懂，于是Brian继续倾吐，趁他还能说的时候告诉对方。

“想知道为什么吗？”

Dom沉默地点头。

“我这么做是因为我在乎你，因为我希望你平安无事。”

Brian发出一声脆弱的、扭曲的、毫无幽默感可言的笑声，连Dom都为这个声音感到害怕。

“所有人都认为我是为了那个妹妹叛变的。”

Dom的力气松懈了。

“不是那个妹妹。_从来_就不是。”

Brian突然把拿枪的手从Dom的手里抽出，向后把枪顶在自己头上。Dom的眼睛瞪大了。

“是为了你。一切都是为了_你_，”他低语道，近乎细不可闻。他这样说着，不眨眼地扣动扳机，接受那颗将要飞进他脑袋的子弹，结束生命。

_咔哒_。

空的。

Brian的眉毛困惑地皱起，他难以置信地眨眨眼睛。

Dom忽然抬起一只手。他握成拳头，好像有什么东西在里面。他张开手指，一颗子弹落在床单上。本该在枪里的子弹，__从一开始就不存在__。

Brian神情恍惚地凝视着Dom的双眼。大个子向前探出身子，把枪从金发美人的头上移开，从他的指间撬出来。他看也不看地就把它扔到房间的另一头，空出的手在Brian的脸颊上曲起，轻轻地拢着它。亲密无间。仿佛他是特别的珍宝。

“你_真的_以为我会伤害你吗？”他轻声问道，语调柔和却有力。

Brian终于从头晕目眩中回过神来。

“我恨你，”他小声说，泪水夺眶而出。

“我知道。”

“_我恨你_。”

Dom温柔地将Brian的手搭在他脸上，拉近他，并将他们的额头紧紧贴在一起。

“_我知道_。”

就这样，他吻了他。Brian阖上眼睛，毫无反抗地软化了，慢慢淌下的眼泪放缓了速度。

那个吻既轻柔又霸道。Dom像将死之人一样掠夺他的嘴唇，但把金发美人拉到自己膝盖上的手却很温和。他咬住Brian的下唇，这位前警察发出断续的喘息作为回应，将他先前无力的手臂缠住Dom的白衬衫，用他紧抓住的手把他拉得更近。

Dom抵着他的嘴唇笑了，双臂紧紧搂住Brian纤细的腰肢，摆出充满占有欲的姿势。Brian只是将手移到Dom的脸上，捧起它，轻微地转动以便找到更好的角度。Dom也充分利用角度的变化，一只手放在Brian的后脑勺上，绅士地抚弄他卷曲的头发，不想弄疼他。他用双倍的力气亲吻Brian，索取Brian能给予的一切，金发美人欣然应允了。

Brian直到上气不接下气时才停下来，向后靠着大口吸气。Dom并没有被困扰到，只不过将嘴唇抵在对方的下巴上，滑到脖颈间轻轻啃咬。当Dom吮吸他的喉结时，Brian把头往后仰，发出窒息的低吟。Dom把嘴唇换成牙齿继续探索，他开始呜咽了。Brian知道早上会留下痕迹，但他不在乎。天哪，那个男人刚才吻了他，他就已经把持不住了。Dom——那个混蛋——他显然也知道这一点，因为他卡住Brian的喉咙，在完全退开前然后再次轻咬。

他们的目光相遇，Brian温柔地冲另一个人微笑，眼角堆起了细纹。Dom也对他报以笑容，然后从Brian的腰上挪开一只手，用他的大拇指轻柔地摩挲Brian的脸颊，他没有意识到自己脸上仍挂着泪水。

“我不喜欢看你伤心，”他在两人之间的空气中，粗哑地说道。

Brian只是戏谑地转了转眼珠子，扩大笑意，分开的唇瓣露出珍珠般洁白的牙齿。Dom又爱抚着他的脸庞，依然微笑着。

“这就好多了，”他一边低声道，一边收紧胳膊，这样他就能再次温情地亲吻Brian了。

这次他们分开时，Brian闭着眼睛，Dom的一只手穿过他金色的卷发，轻轻拉着它让头后仰，他满足地呼了口气。

Brian再次感觉到嘴唇贴在喉结上，牙齿的刺戳在挑逗他的皮肤，他倒吸一口气，但Dom忽然退开。Brian困惑不解，他睁开眼睛，朝后躺，这样就能迎上Dom的目光，询问他哪里不对，结果Dom只是继续向后。Brian感觉手指搭在脖子上，这下他突然明白是什么让Dom停下。

Brian垂下头，挡住了引起Dom注意的瘀伤。青紫是Dom用手勒住Brian的脖子而形成的。对方试图阻止Brian低下头，但Brian只把手甩开，拒绝那只仍缠绕着他卷发的手。

当Brian试图让Dom抬起头时，Dom抿紧嘴巴，眼睛也没和金发美人对视。

“嘿，”Brian说道，他的声音很小。

Dom再次抬眼看他，眼中流露出同样沮丧的情绪，这样可不好。

Brian柔和地将另一人的脸捧起，向上托，如此一来他就能把嘴唇贴在Dom脸颊上。不强烈，不色情，只是轻轻压一下唇瓣。无需多言。它比任何其他动作都更能说明问题。Brian离开时，Dom的双眸依然布满忧虑，依然心烦意乱。Brian轻巧地用拇指磨蹭Dom的颧骨，当Dom的眼睛因爱抚而合上时，他露出小小的笑容。

“我很容易被擦伤，没什么大不了的。后天就好了。”

这么说显然是不恰当的，因为这令Dom看起来更苦恼，他忽然从Brian温柔的掌中退开，抓起金发美人的右臂，大拇指抚摸过他手腕上那些看起来十分疼痛的黑色瘀伤。

“我弄伤你了，”Dom的声音很轻，比Brian听到的更不确定，这令他的心以前所未有的方式揪紧了。Dom听起来很惭愧。这位警察在几周内就悄无声息地融入他的生活，他为自己这么简单的动作就造成淤青而感到羞愧难当。

Brian重新捧高Dom的面庞，把它朝向自己，当Dom苦闷的双眼遇到他的时候，他安心地笑了。

“没关系。只是擦伤罢了。它会痊愈的，Dom，”金发美人诙谐一笑，继续平和地说道。“不论如何，上帝知道这是我应得的。”

Dom忽然之间咆哮起来，他的表情瞬间由严肃转为凶猛。他松开Brian的手腕为了能牢牢捏住对方的下巴，这样他就不得不正视Dom。环着他腰部的手臂也绷紧了。

Dom的神情令Brian吃惊不已。

“我不在乎你做过什么，”Dom的嗓音变得低沉，让Brian的脊背一阵颤栗。

“没有什么，我是说_没有什么_，给我伤害你的权力。给_任何人_伤害你的权力。”

Brian回过头，感觉自己暴露无遗。

“但是——”他困惑地开口。

“没有但是，菜鸟，”Dom厉声打断他，叫他把嘴闭上。

看着Brian仍然困惑不已的脸，Dom叹了口气，他的表情软化了，轻轻松开Brian的下巴，用手背磨蹭着Brian的侧脸，Brian本能地贴近他，这让他微笑起来。

他温柔地将Brian拢进怀里，给予他另一个轻吻，这个吻更多的是情感而非情欲。尽管如此，Brian还是深陷其中，就在另一个男人亲吻他时，他把手放在Dom的肩膀上。

Dom抽身时，Brian还是跟第一次接吻一样气喘吁吁的，他知道自己的脸颊大约已经涨得通红，还挂着傻乎乎的笑，但他就是情不自禁，尤其是在Dom那样注视他的时候。看着他就像看着__无价之宝__。

“上帝，你漂亮极了，”Dom放轻呼吸。Brian惊讶地低下头，试图掩饰他烧红的脸。

Dom大声笑起来。

“我想你得检查下眼睛了，”Brian小声说，还是挡着脸，不让Dom瞧。

“不，我觉得我看得很清楚，”Dom回答道。“你真他妈的漂亮，Bri。从我第一次见你的那一刻起，我就这么认为。”

“不是那个妹妹。是你，Dom，从始至终都是你。”Brian重申道，透过他的眼睫毛瞟着Dom，这令他看起来既害羞又紧张。

Dom疑问地看了他一眼，Brian解释道，“当然，我爱Mia，我爱他们所有人，看在老天爷的份上，甚至包括_Vince_……但是你让我转变，让我思考，带给我翻天覆地的变化。”

Brian俯下身，使他们的前额相抵，他合上眼睛，轻叹了一声，他感受到Dom环绕着他腰的手臂再次收紧，施加足够的力度让他感到安全，而不是束缚。Brian喜欢这样。也喜欢_他_。

Dom不敢相信，坐在他身上的那个人怎么可能看透他，坚信他值得守护，值得他放弃职业生涯——他__一生__为之奋斗的。他向来不善言辞，于是他偏过头，用另一个柔情的吻抵住Brian柔软的嘴唇，只感觉到它弯成一个微笑回应他自己。

年长的男人向后退开足够的距离让他托起Brian的脸庞，凝聚强烈情感的目光遇上对方的，这让金发美人在他膝头扭动了一下。

“是你改变了我。让我意识到我在生命中错过的事物。那些在错失后我不断寻觅的事物。那个我曾经伤害过却深爱的人。”他再次轻抚Brian的面颊，他的脸上绽放出甜蜜的笑容，湛蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，眼角堆起褶皱。

坐在他腿上的这个人为他付出那么多，而Dom却被难以抵御的背叛感蒙蔽了双眼，无法将注意力集中于他远离洛杉矶后立刻感受到的沉重失落感。他知道Brian伤害了他的家人，他迫使他们生离死别，使他们奔播四出，然而最终，他们都得以回到洛杉矶，因为没有证据证明他们和劫持卡车有关联，他知道这在一定程度上要感谢他腿上的这位金发美人。

卡车司机没有出现，汽车上也没有任何指纹（归功于Brian），卡车现在在地下六英尺处，没法说明或做出任何会伤害到他们的事情（这多少也得谢谢Brian）。金发美人竭尽全力保护这个本该由Dom守卫的家庭，而这位前警察也不得不逃亡，出于他毁了如此大规模的卧底行动。

Brian为了他抛弃一切，即使经历了这么多，金发美人仍然认为要是Dom和他的家人恨他，也是理所应当的？

Dom甚至没注意到自己微微收紧胳膊，他想到金发美人必须逃跑，必须时不时回头观望，必须万分警惕地入睡，必须独自面对不安和无人庇护的感觉，没有人给他帮助或支持。

_再也不会了。_

Brian现在有了他们：他拥有Dom和他的家人，__他的__家庭，他付出心血去保护的家人。他们会让他明白，他没什么可抱歉的，他所作所为都是为了帮他们，在他们醒悟的那一刻他就已经被原谅了。

毕竟，Dom一边想着，一边拉过他的金发美人，他那美丽的，摄人心魄的微笑让Dom忘记思考，他紧紧拥住对方，在他太阳穴上落下一个吻，

_Brian是家人，而你永远不会背弃家人。_


End file.
